Disrupted Day
by SirAmbala
Summary: The school day was passing normally until half the school was leveled by a Decepticon, and Bee is out of town. How is Sam going survive this one?


A/N: Don't own either of them.

ooOOoo

The day had begun like any other day. The school bell had rung, and most the students arrived after it. The lunch food had been questionable, and the clock never seemed to budge an inch. Nothing was out of the ordinary until the last class of the day. A high pitched scream disrupted the rambling teachers and the snoring students. Within a few short minutes a good portion of the school had been leveled.

Now all of the students were being held at gun point by robots that were a few stories in height. Most everyone recognized them as the robots that were redecorating the great pyramids only a few months before. These robots were here for only one person, the boy that had caused all their plans to fail. They had chosen to strike when his guard, another robot, was sent away on a mission. Said boy was panicking because he knew they were after him, and because he had no clue where his girlfriend was.

"Panicking isn't going to help the situation," said a voice to his left.

"Says the person that looks like there about to crush their phone," was Sam's response. He turned to get a better look at the kid. He knew instantly that he was a senior like himself. He also knew that this guy was a transfer student from Japan new to his school this year. He also noted that the guy had the weirdest hairstyle.

"Your name is Sam right? The one with the super hot girlfriend?" the guy asked.

"Watch what you say about her! And yes my name is Sam. You are the transfer student right?"

"That's right. My name is Taichi, Tai for short," Tai said.

"Nice to meet you, last time I checked your girlfriend was pretty hot too."

"I will give you that one!" Tai laughed.

"What do you say we work together to get out of this mess?"

"Sounds good to me."

As the two of them plotted they were able to calm down and think clearer. Another robot came to join the one that held the students hostage, and the two began arguing. With their captors distracted the two boys bolted for the student parking lot, hoping to get their car and leave. Once they made it to the student parking lot Sam finally remembered that Bee wasn't there!

"Damn! I totally forgot that my car is in the shop!"

"It's okay, we can take my car," Tai said.

Before they could get to Tai's car a missile was fired a little too close to comfort, it would seem that the two fighting robots had noticed their escape. Deciding to forgo finding Tai's car the two boys ran for their lives away from the robots. As they ran they could hear a vehicle coming up behind them which only made them run faster.

"Sam!"

"Michela your okay!" cried out Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine, but get into the car!"

"Whoa, is that your car?" asked Tai as the Camero's doors were flung open.

"Yep."

"Sweet," Tai said.

Once the two boys were safely in the car Bee started driving away as fast as possible. He didn't get very far before more missiles were fired at him. It quickly became too dangerous for his charges and he had to whip them out of the car and transform.

"Let me get this straight, your car is one of them too?" Tai asked Sam as the three of them pulled themselves off the pavement.

"No he isn't, he is on our side. All they want is to destroy this world. Bumblebee and the rest of the Autobots are trying to protect our planet," Sam explained.

"So these Autobots are the good guys and they guys that leveled our school and I'm guessing the pyramids are the bad guys?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, they are known as the Decepticons."

"Gotcha, well I hope your Camero can handle all of them because it looks like they called for reinforcements," Tai pointed out.

"Bee just has to hold them off until the others can get here," said Sam trying to sound confident but failing.

"I'm glad you two are getting so chummy, but we have company!" screamed Michela as a Decepticon came after them. Time seemed to slow down as the Decpticon fired a missile at them, and they expected to die because there was not enough time to get away.

"Meteor Wing!"

Fireballs collided with the oncoming missiles and blew them up. The bird that had fired them was already in a fight with the Decepticon.

"Is that a giant flaming bird?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"And that doesn't faze you one bit?"

"Nope, you do remember that your car can turn into a robot right?"

"Yeah, but still," Sam tried to argue but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Tai!"

"Sora, you're okay!" exclaimed Tai.

"Of course I am. I also came to give you some help," Sora replied.

"Good, because it looks like we are going to need it," Tai said.

"You guys look! There is a little orange dino getting its butt whooped," exclaimed Sam.

All four of them looked to where an orange dino was about to be stepped on by a Decepticon. Two of the group was startled when Tai screamed out fiercely.

"Agumon you've got to digivolve!" screamed Tai just before his partner got squashed. As soon as the words left his mouth the white device he had been clutching sprang to life with a bright beam of light the descended on the fallen dino.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Go kick some robot ass Greymon!" Tai told his partner while smiling.

Greymon nodded in return and got into the fight once more. With the help of the two digimon Bumblebee was have a much better time.

"He's yours?" Sam turned around to ask Tai with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yep. That flaming bird there is Sora's partner and Greymon there is mine." Tai explained.

"So those movies about Japan having huge monsters really weren't that far off," Sam joked.

"In a sense I suppose. From what we were told we were the original digidestined. Six years ago the two of us and our other six friends were the only ones that knew about digimon and had them as partners. Now though there are digidestined all over the world," said Tai.

"Wow."

With that all of them turned back to the battle at hand. After the fall of MaloMyotismon there had only been peace so their partners were a little out of practice and this worried Tai. Not only were they rusty but they wouldn't be able to digivolve past what form they were in now. It was times like this that Tai wished they never had to give up their crests.

The battle had been going in favor of the digimon and Bumblebee, but now the Decpticons were learning their tricks. The three good guys were quickly put on the defensive and the human on lookers were getting more nervous by the minute.

"Damn it!" Tai said while slamming his fist onto the nearest car. Sam and Michela jumped at the sudden noise, but Sora knew why Tai was upset and was feeling it herself.

"Do you think they will be okay Tai?" asked Sora in a quivering voice as she watched her partner get thrown into the ground again.

"I don't know Sor…they haven't fought in a while and they can't digivolve. I would call for backup but the others are half way across the world and we don't know any digidestined that live close," said Tai in a defeated voice.

It broke Sora's heart to see Tai losing faith so quickly. Normally he was the one keeping everyone from giving up. She knew that things looked bleak, but she as hoping he would pull them through like always.

"Tai you can't give up so easily. What happened to the knuckleheaded kid that went charging through an electrical fence to save me?" she asked him.

"He retired Sor…our partners are getting beaten to a pulp and there is nothing we can do. There is no one to back us up and there stuck at champion level…"

She knew she had seen a slight change in him once MaloMyotismon fell. There had been no danger and nothing to keep him in leader mode. Their group was slowly falling apart and it killed him. That was the reason he had jumped at the chance to come to America for their senior year. He couldn't stand to see the once inseparable group falling apart. She had come with him because they were dating now, but because she wanted to try and keep that inner fire of his burning.

"This has nothing to do with this fight does it Tai? No this started back home because of the peace. Our group isn't as close anymore because there is no threat to keep us with each other constantly. It was killing you to see everyone growing up and moving on."

"Myotismon falls for what we hope is the last time and poof everything changes. The bonds we formed and everything we worked for just disappeared. I never wanted that to happen."

"Stupid Tai…yes things changed, but they were bound to. The bonds are still there, but everyone is trying to fit back into normal life again. Now that the digital world is safe and sound everyone can focus on other things. We had to do it after our first trip to the digital world, but this time we have our partners with us so the pain isn't there anymore. We can still sit and reminisce about the past but we have to prepare for our future to. That future is not going to be anything either Tai. Most of the world knows about the digital world now, so there will be those that try and harm it. our first job as digidestined is to protect the digital world, so our job is far from over. There is peace for now, but soon we will need you to lead us again Tai."

"I feel like such an idiot…"

"You are a great leader Tai, but sometimes you can be quite dense. Now are you done sulking so we can defeat these robots?" asked Sora.

"You bet!"

"I'm glad you two got that all sorted out, but it looks like it may be too late." Michela pointed out as Greymon glowed and turned back to Agumon. With a look of glee the Decepticons were all over the fallen dino. Birdramon did her best to protect her friend but they were just too powerful, and Bee was busy with his own opponent. A few short moments later the remaining Decepticons fired up their cannons and fired at the exhausted digimon.

Tai and Sora both cried out as the cannons were fired at their partners. As both of them called their digimon's name their digivices started glowing as well as a spot above their hearts. The spot where the cannons fired began to glow in a blinding light. The Decepticons thought they had destroyed the annoying creatures. They were sorely disappointed though when two new figures stood in the place where the fallen digimon had been.

"Sora can you believe it?" asked Tai.

"No I can't! I thought that they could only reach those levels with the crests!" she exclaimed.

"Gennai always told us that our crests were a symbol of who we were, and when we faced apocalymon they digivolved without them. I think that the power has always been inside of us, and we just never had the need to figure that out," Tai said.

"That makes sense, but it is still amazing!" Sora said.

"No kidding that is amazing! Who are those two?" Sam asked.

"WarGreymon is the mega level of Agumon, and Grarudamon is the ultimate level of Biyomon. They should be able to take care of those Decepticons no problem now," said Tai with a proud look on his face.

ooOOoo

The Autobot reinforcements arrived on the scene to find they were not needed. Sam, Michela, Tai and Sora were sitting around chatting while two in training digimon napped in their partners lap. They decided to head to base to discuss just what had happened. Once there the Autobots had a hard time believing that the two cute digimon that were currently clearing out their kitchen could take down a Decepticon. They were quickly made believers once the nightly news came on with footage of the mega and ultimate digimon. While everyone was watching the news Tai slipped away with Koromon to get some fresh air.

"Well buddy that was some battle," said Tai.

"It sure was Tai. It felt so good to go mega again."

"I'm sure it did. I'm sorry I've been so weird since the final battle. I guess it was just hard for me to be normal again. After everything we have been through I don't think it is possible for me to do normal anymore. I still catch myself checking my digivice all the time thinking I have to come up with a quick excuse and run to the computer lab."

"It's okay Tai. I know how much the digital world means to you and falling back into a normal life can't be easy. Sora was right though Tai. Everything is peaceful now but it will be short lived. Izzy is already working all the time to keep people from finding more out about the digital world with the help of Gennai. I'm sure it won't be long before some evil digimon tries to take over too," Kormon pointed out.

"Thanks bud."

"It is hard trying to be normal again isn't it?" asked Sam as he joined Tai outside.

"It is hard because I don't want to be normal again. The adventures I have had since I was twelve have made me who I am today, and I don't want to give that up."

"No one said you had to," came a voice from above them.

"Tai I would like to introduce you to Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," said Sam.

"It is nice to meet you Optimus. My name is Tai, and well the leader of the Digidestined," Tai said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tai. I have come to ask you a favor. Bumblebee has told me that without you and Sora that battle would have been a loss. I have been looking up as much information I can about you and was surprised in what I found. You and your friends have been fighting to protect this planet just as much as we have been. We have been fighting different enemies, but the same battle. I overheard you saying that it is hard to be normal so I have an offer for you. The Decepticons are still out there causing havoc and our forces are stretched thin. I am hoping that you would ally with us and help us fight them. I can see that you have the makings of a great leader and it would be an honor to work with you," Optimus asked.

Tai was flabbergasted and couldn't seem to form a reply.

"Oh just say yes Tai, we both know that this will be good for you," Sora said with a smile on her face.

"Only if you help to Sor, I don't do anything without you anymore."

"Of course I will!"

"Well then Optimus I will take you up on your offer, but if the digital world is ever in danger that will be our first priority," Tai answered.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less. I look forward to working with you then," Optimus said with a nod and left the teenagers alone. He didn't get very far though when the sirens went off in the base and it looked like the base was about to be under attack.

"Autobots roll…" Optimus started saying before Tai interrupted him.

"Wait!"

Soon the mecha looking thing landed not far from the four teens and the leader before a door opened in the bottom. Out of the door came a group of ten teens and little creatures with them. A brunette with a cat sprinted ahead of the group and crashed into Tai.

"Taichi Kamiya don't you dare scare me like that again! You were all over the night time news! Do you know that you almost gave mom a heart attack! You were supposed to come to America to go to school, not get into more fights!" ranted a distraught little sister as she scolded her big brother.

Once Kari had calmed down enough Tai turned to the assembled Autobots.

"Sorry for the false alarm, it is just the rest of our team. Everyone I would like you to meet the Autobots," Tai said gesturing to the alien robots.

"First digimon…now this…" said Joe as he fainted.

"I thought Joe was over his fainting spells," asked Tai looking confused.

"No, he still has them sometimes," Gomamon answered.

"This is just amazing," Izzy said already asking Optimus many questions and scanning him with his computer.

"Alright everyone calm down. Let's move Joe inside until he wakes up, and Izzy cool it with the computer for a second will you. There is a place to sit inside and we can explain what has been happening," Tai said while pointing toward the door. Once everyone was inside he turned back to Optimus and apologized for his friend's behavior.

"Nonsense they seem like an interesting group. Now run a long and see your friends. If there is anything you need just ask, if not I will call you when we need help."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No Tai thank you," Optimus said while walking away.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well there is the end to another random crossover. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
